Final Fantasy 7: Shadows of War
by Grey Rayne
Summary: A shadow is growing in the minds of those touched by Jenova. As hope seems ready to fail, new hope is found in an enemy from Ancient times.
1. Prologue: enter the hero?

Final Fantasy: Shadows of War

A/N: I, Grey Rayne, do not own FF1, FF7 or FF9 or any of it's characters, story, items and locations.

This Fanfic contains story elements from Final Fantasy 1, 7 and 9. This Fanfiction is set post-FF7 but pre-Advent Children. At this time, the story for Advent Children is still rather unclear to the public, therefore, anything that I get wrong is due to lack of information.

Prologue: enter the hero?

Drifting...

Drifting endlessly...

'Space' is not the right word for this emptiness. There are no stars, no planets, no galaxies. For space, this is not. My essence drifts through this dark blue realm, my senses useless, my body broken on the rubble of my home world. My name is Garland. I was the overseer of Terra, the red planet. My physical form was stolen away for the second time in my immense lifetime. Now I must wait. I wait for the universe to decide when it will allow me to pop back into existence, or when I am summoned forth, or when some being intervenes. It could take a long, long time. I could be waiting forever. Alas, I have forever, for I am eternal. At first I could communicate beyond the metaphorical barrier of the abyss until the last of my strength failed. Zidane, my angel of death, defeated Kuja, that much I know.

Darkness suddenly enfolds me, maybe this is Oblivion, come forth to finally claim me for his own?

My thoughts become translucent? I peer around myself into a strange room without mass. A girl stood in what could be considered the centre of the room, her being the only thing in the black room it seemed to centre on her. In a moment I realised that, in this place, I can once again take a physical form.

As my eye's are formed I can finally see more than shape, detail and texture forms and I can see what this girl looks like. Green eye's, an unusually bright colour, peer at me from under brown curls of long hair held in place by a pink ribbon, she also wore a long pink dress covered at the shoulders by what appeared to be a red jacket of sorts. I realise that she is less than I, a lower life form, but not entirely human. She could not have been powerful enough to bring me from that emptiness...

The girl huffed and put her hand's on her hips as I stand there just staring at her impassively for several minutes.

"Do you speak?" she asked half-seriously. "I am told you are called Garland, is that correct?"

"It is." I said, slightly relieved that I can once again speak. The girl looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and slight fear in her eyes. She wasn't even alive, I was talking to a spirit.

"My name is Aeris." She said, clutching her hands to her chest and bowing slightly. "I was asked to welcome you, although it seems like I've forgotten my manners." she smiled slightly to hide her nervousness.

"I do not intend to remain here, so spare me your formalities. But answer me these questions." I demanded before she could continue. "You are not the one who brought me here, Who summoned me and where am I?" The young girl frowned at my harshness and then sighed deeply.

"You're in, what we call, the 'room-between-lives,' it's the place where newly departed souls await admittance into the lifestream itself." she said, as if reading from a textbook. "The lifestream is a flow of souls, greenish in colour, which I'm sure you're familiar with, Garland." She said knowingly. Garland did not even flinch at the dark sarcasm in the girl's voice.

"I know of it." Garland stated.

"Well, you're not permitted to enter the lifestream itself, so you must have been brought here for something else." She said as she took a few steps away from him and knelt down onto one knee, as if in respect to someone. Garland wondered what she was doing until he felt a powerful force fluttering into existence before him. A spectre appeared of an old man, robed in green and grey, his beard made of moss and flowers, the old mans eyes were green and the iris' were grey. The overall effect made Garland feel like he was looking at something old and gnarled although he felt enormous power coming from it. He held firm, confident that his own power felt similar to the old mans.

"I am Gaia, lord of all life." The old man said as he straightened himself with quite a few bone-cracking sounds, which made Aeris cringe. "it's been a long time since I have had to take physical form, but my time is well worth it." the old man warbled as if to himself.

"To the point." Garland said without feeling. The old man seemed to acknowledge Garland for the first time, although he refused to look directly at him. He turned to Aeris with a warm smile and beckoned for her to stand.

"To be honest, Garland, we are in need of your... assistance," he said with his back to Garland, "You see, you have been drifting in a space in time called 'The Aetas Nexus,' The longer you are there, the quicker time passes..." he finished, thinking that Garland would pick up on what he was saying.

"How much time has passed?" Garland asked, his heart beginning to drop as he awaited the answer.

"Ten thousand year's." The old man replied.


	2. Chapter 1: the Kalm before the storm

Chapter 1: the Kalm before the storm

If you were unfortunate enough to look upon the great heights of the Mithril mountains, just south of Kalm, you would spot an unusual figure hunched upon one of the summits. Most people would consider it a monster, especially if you were unfortunate enough for it to spare you a glance; even from a distance those fiery orbs shone brightly. A thick mane of dark hair, held in place only by a red strap used as a headband, mixed with the rest of its outlandish attire and its deathly pale complexion made this being look particularly ghastly, a monster in human form. The figure would not deny these assumptions itself, it isa monster. Its crimson cape fluttered slightly in the breeze as it gazed about the landscape. It seemed to spot its quarry and stood up to its full impressive height. It stood absolutely stock still for a moment and then, in a mightier bound than you would deem possible, it leapt...

A strange creature stalked wearily across the grassy landscape. The sun shone brightly on its back and muscular shoulders, its head was inches from the ground and it appeared to be sniffing as it walked. Fire spouted from its tail endlessly; it always had done and always would. Red XIII was its name, 'it' was a male of a mysterious race of fire beasts which walk upon four legs. Although he looks much like a fiery leopard, he has a deep understanding of things an average human could not comprehend. At this moment in time he was making his way to Kalm on an overdue visit to his old friends, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. Red was taking the long way around, going practically past Kalm and on too the ruined city of Midgar. Red XIII wanted to see it again, he didn't know why, it was just something he felt he had to do. He had been living a peaceful life in Cosmo Canyon, his eyes more used to looking at ancient text and glancing over plays and songs of long-dead authors than watching for danger. He couldn't say he missed the rush of battle, he wasn't a particularly 'peaceful' animal, the war scars all over his body showed that, but in his research he had found something, something that made his fur itch and his blood begin to pump again with that intoxicating feeling. Something was going to happen...

Red was so lost in his thoughts that he let his eyes glaze and forgot his surroundings. A shadow suddenly loomed over him. Red was startled from his thoughts and quickly looked up, expecting to see a dragon of some sort, swooping down to take him in its mighty jaws, instead his eyes widened as a large bat-like shape came swooping down towards him. Red leapt back, ready for battle, as the shape hit the ground several feet in front of him. Red was about to pounce when the figure stood up, it was none other than...

"Vincent!?" Red cried, slightly relieved but also more than a bit annoyed at being swooped upon.

Vincent stared at the ground for a moment before looking up slightly, directly at a rather annoyed looking Red XIII. Vincent didn't reply at first, just stared in his usual icy manner, before saying in a chilly tone.

"Nanaki, it has been a while..." Red just stared back, waiting for the apology that he knew would never come.

"You startled me, Vincent," he said, as if urging an apology. Vincent didn't seem to be taking the hint, so Red continued. "What are you doing here, anyway? I have not seen you in months!"

"I happened to be in the vicinity..." He replied, looking back up at the peak he had just leapt from high above, if it had been anyone else they would have been squashed from the decent. Vincent shifted his gaze back to the fire beast staring up at him, what an unusual sight these two companions would be to onlookers.

"I was on my way to Cloud and Tifa's place, but since you're here, Vincent, I shall ask you to accompany me to Kalm. I have some information that concerns you in particular" Red said 'and what a strange occurrence that I happened to run into you, with the knowledge _I've _just gained...' Red thought sullenly. Vincent stared at him as if he could hear Reds thoughts, but only nodded at the proposal.

Needless to say, the conversation on this journey would be minimal...

Tifa awoke with a start and looked hurriedly about herself, trying her best not to move in fear of the nameless creatures she expected to find. Tifa calmed down enough to realise where she was: she was in her bedroom above the Seventh Heaven bar. She was cold and wrapped herself back up in her covers before looking over at the alarm clock. It was 5:30 in the morning, her alarm would be going off in half an hour anyway, so she decided to just get up. Her room was very cosy, not unlike her old room in Nibelheim; the same light peach colours she was attracted to. She had decided when she moved in that she wanted a lot more comfort this time around, so the first item she put in her room was a large four-poster bed, she loved its classic elegance. Most of the furniture was Mahogany (which Tifa had grown to prefer) She had mahogany units, with a mirror and a place for the small amount of jewellery and perfumes she had (in battle the opponent doesn't care how you smell and earrings and such can be good for pulling.) In the corner she had an exercise bike and a punching bag, which had seen better days before Tifa had got her hands on it. Tifa had a nice selection of clothes, it was one of the things she never took for granted; a nice set of clothes to change into after a hard days work. She wrapped herself in a gown and opened her bedroom door with a creak. She couldn't hear anything from Clouds room next door, so she just decided to leave him alone for the next half an hour. The Seventh Heaven opened at 7:00, but Tifa knew how long it would take to get ready for the day ahead. She yawned and stretched as she walked slowly down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she entered the bar, the tables were already set and sparkling. She stretched over the bar, the barrels of beer had been changed. Looking about herself in wonder; everything was ready for the day ahead. She spun around as she heard the kitchen doors open, Cloud walked in wheeling a barrel. Tifa just stared as he didn't seem to notice her. Cloud looked up suddenly as he felt another presence in the room. He smiled as he saw Tifa standing in front of him in her night gown, looking rather perplexed.

"Morning, Tifa." He said jovially, pushing the barrel into place.

"Good morning, Cloud. Have you been up all night?" She asked. Cloud shrugged in his usual manner.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would make myself useful." He said as he produced a cloth and wiped the bar top a few times as an example. Tifa smiled, it was good having Cloud around. Cloud pulled a stool out and gestured for Tifa to sit. "I'll make you a coffee." He offered, bustling back to the kitchen. Tifa smiled to herself as she inspected the bar. She sat down on the stool and rested against it. Life was surprisingly good, Cloud was with her, although they still hadn't got beyond the friendship stage. Tifa still couldn't tell Cloud how she felt about him and she wasn't sure how he felt about her. She wasn't that bothered, though, having Cloud around was enough for her. She kicked her legs absently as she waited and rubbed the sleep from her eyes just as Cloud came back in holding a cup, which he placed on the bar in front of her. Tifa smiled at him in quiet appraisal and took a sip. Cloud pulled another stool out and sat down beside her.

Cloud wasn't wearing his SOLDIER uniform anymore, he had decided he would change his 'look,' after remembering about Zack. Cloud had gone for black, he felt drawn to it. Probably because Sephiroth had liked black, it was in his DNA. He now wore a sleeveless vest, like his old one except black, a black shoulder guard, black trousers and black boots. He thought he looked cool, so did Tifa, so he stuck with it. He turned his head slightly to her and watched her sipping her coffee without her noticing. Although Cloud acted happy and content around Tifa, he did it to make her not worry. Cloud missed Aeris, and his inner pain was slowly growing, trying to consume him. Cloud had thought about leaving, he had spent several nights laying awake thinking about it. Tifa was so happy, though, he enjoyed seeing her so happy. Clouds heart was torn in two, he loved Aeris, but he also loved Tifa. His already confused mind could only take so much, so he tried to just push his thoughts away and live life to the fullest, with Tifa. But every time he saw the colour pink, or someone with long chocolate brown hair, he thought of Aeris. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling, but he didn't like it. He was so lost in thought that he turned his head fully and stared at Tifa with glazed eyes. Tifa continued to drink her coffee but then noticed Clouds eyes on her, she turned to him and met his gaze. Cloud suddenly shot back to reality when Tifa turned to him, her beautiful hazel eyes meeting his sparklingly bright blue eyes. Cloud fidgeted slightly before turning away.

"Sorry, Tifa, I must have got...uh...lost in my thoughts." he explained, wondering if it was the right thing to say. Tifa smiled sweetly.

"Thinking about what?" She asked, her voice taking on a mock seductive tone. Clouds eyes widened.

"N-no, I uh, I mean..." He said, fumbling for words. Tifa giggled softly at his discomfort.

"It's ok, Cloud, I was only joking." She said half apologetically. Cloud stared fixedly at the bar in front of him for a while. Tifa finished her coffee and went to get up, when Cloud gently took her wrist.

"Tifa, wait..." he said quietly. Tifa instantly knew something was wrong, she had never heard Cloud use that tone.

"Cloud?" she said, settling back into her seat.

"Tifa, I have to tell you something." He said with a slight tinge of apprehension. Tifa didn't reply, but nodded slightly for him to go on. "It's about what happened to Aeris..." Tifa's attention was now completely on Cloud, a strange feeling coming into her heart. "Tifa, I could have done something!" He suddenly said, his mood suddenly changing to anger. "I just stood there and watched as it happened!" Tifa stared at him, wide eyed and concerned. Cloud seemed to calm down, his face going from angry to expressionless, and he sat in silence.

"Cloud, it wasn't your fault." She said soothingly. She reached for his hand but he pulled it away. Cloud turned his head away from Tifa as he battled for his composure. Tifa frowned deeply. Cloud turned fully to her on his seat, bringing his knees close to hers. What he said next would change Tifas life for good.

"Tifa, I love you." he said, and as he did it felt like a great weight was removed from his shoulders. "I just wanted you to know..." He trailed off, seeing Tifas expression, she had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. Cloud smiled despite himself and put his hand on hers. Tifa managed to get her voice back.

"Cloud, why did you choose today to tell me?" She asked curiously. "Just a second ago you seemed all upset, what's wrong?" Cloud looked at his knees and then back at her again.

"Tifa, have you ever had a feeling, which you never realised you had until it was gone?" He said. Tifas brow furrowed. "Well, I have." Cloud continued. "I had this feeling, like a sense of something all my life, I thought it was normal, so I ignored it. When we defeated Jenova in the northern crater, the feeling disappeared..." He shifted in his seat slightly. "Recently I've had a similar feeling, but more dark. Jenova always lures you in with false promises, saying she's your 'mother' and such-like. This is more plainly evil." He finished unsurely. Tifa understood now.

"You told me how you feel because you're afraid something bad is going to happen?" She asked.

A loud knock at the door startled them both.


	3. Chapter 2: a battle unlooked for

Chapter 2: the battle unlooked for

Although Kalms weather was bright and shiny, Rocket Towns weather was rain, rain and, in all fairness to the great mother nature, more rain. A few people didn't mind, though, one of these people being Cid Highwind. Cids legs were sticking out of the bottom of his newest masterpiece, an all-terrain buggy. A loud crash followed by a few smaller crashes could be heard from within and the buggy noticeably sagged on one side.

"$£#!" Cids slightly muffled voice boomed.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie Kisaragi, who was staying at Cids house after a more heated than usual argument with Godo, asked. Cid snorted.

"The $£#ing a-arm wasn't strong enough!" He roared, forgetting the fact that Yuffie didn't speak 'car.'

"The what?" Yuffie said as patiently as possible. Something that looked like a pole, bent into an 'L' shape, flew out and landed practically on her foot.

"Go to the garage and get another one, but make sure it aint as weak as that shit." Cid mumbled impatiently.

"Do I look like your assistant?" Yuffie said indignantly. Cid pulled himself out from under the buggy and stared up at her.

"Hey, you made a $£#ing promise, remember!?" He said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Uh..."

_#Flashback#_

"_Shera, Yuffie, I'm going out to do some work on the buggy!" Cid shouted into the kitchen as he zipped up his jacket and prepared for the harsh weather._

"_Wait, wait, wait!" Yuffie said as she leapt over to him from halfway across the room. Cid blinked in surprise. "I'm bored, let me help!" She said as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Cids eyes narrowed._

"_Eh?" he snorted. "Your wanting to work on MY buggy, forget it!" he snapped. Yuffie cringed at his harshness._

"_Pretty please, with sugar on top and an Ifrit materia!" she pleaded, clasping her hands together and giving him her most pleading look. "I promise I wont break anything and I'll do whatever you say!" She gave him a childish thumbs up with a grin. Cid thought about it for a while, but then he grinned, whilst stuffing a cigarette into his mouth._

"_Alright, Brat, grab a coat!" He pointed to the coat hanger, then turned to an amused looking Shera. "Shera, smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast!" He said loudly, before spinning around and strutting out the door into the rain with a boisterous Yuffie close behind. Shera scratched her head, trying to figure out his last comment._

_#End Flashback#_

"And here's me thinking you ninjas always keep your $#£ing word!" He said in a happy 'I've got you right where I want you' tone. Yuffie sunk in defeat.

"Fine, fine, whatever." She mumbled, walking back into the house with her shoulders slumped in a mock hurt fashion, Cid wasn't buying it though.

"And get me my cigarettes and my lighter while you're at it!" he called after her retreating form, a faint curse ensured him that he had been heard. Cid pulled himself back under the buggy and started screwing one of the stabilizers into place when he heard someone approaching with a few faint metallic noises.

"$£#, Yuffie, that was quick. Hand me the arm will ya?" he said, as he stretching his arm out from under the vehicle. There was silence for about 10 seconds. "Yuffie, stop #£$ing abou-" He pulled himself out and looked up. Looking down at him was an old man, unlike normal old men though. Old men usually didn't wear weird black armour everywhere except there heads, and they weren't taller than Barett, and didn't have elf-like ears and eyes like gimlets. What struck Cid the most was the red orb glowing where the old mans heart and lungs should have been.

"Cid Highwind?" The old man asked in a less than friendly tone. Cid stood up to his full height and then wished he was taller, as he had to tilt his head backwards to meet the old mans stare.

"Yeah, that's me, old geezer." Cid said as casually as possible under the circumstances. The old mans mouth, as much as could be seen between the white moustache and long white beard, turned downwards in a deep frown of annoyance.

"I am in search of a man named Cloud Strife, and you are going to tell me where I can find him." the old man stated levelly. Cid forced himself not to flinch a muscle.

"Why do you think I know where this Clod Stife lives?" Cid said, happily slipping into 'I-know-shit-as-long-as-I'm-talking-to-you' mode.

"It's Cloud Strife, and don't play dumb, Highwind, if you can help it." The old man said maliciously. "The old gentleman in town told me everything I need to know about your acquaintances."

"Old Harry talked!?" Cid said angrily. A slight sneer was evident on the old mans face. Cid had decided that he didn't like this old geezer, and didn't want to point him in the direction of one of his friends if he could help it. "I ain't telling you shit, old codger." Cid said, taking a quick step back and preparing himself for a fight. Cid wished he had his spear on him at the moment, as he didn't like the thought of fighting this strange old man bare handed.

"Hey, Cid, what's going on!?" A familiar voice called behind him. Cid didn't take his eyes away from the old man, but felt relieved anyway.

"Yuffie, this old geezer's after Cloud, I don't think he's after Clouds autograph, either." He said over his shoulder. Yuffie, meanwhile, was staring at the old man with slight worry.

"Cid, do you think we can take him alone?" she whisper-screamed at him as she removed the Conformer from her belt and stood close behind him. Only then did they realise the true danger of the situation, as the old man straightened up to his full height and outstretched his long, dagger-like fingers, his cape, darker than even his black armour, billowed out behind him as if on command and his piercing eyes flashed dangerously.

"You misunderstand my intentions." The old man said in a low hiss. Yuffie gulped slightly and readied her conformer. Cid readied himself as best as he could, picking up a wrench from his toolbox. Before anyone could move, however, the old man lifted his hand slightly. Cid heard a scream beside him and turned his head quickly to see Yuffie fall to the ground with the small lick of flames vanishing, she smouldered slightly on the grass but otherwise seemed almost unharmed.

"Yuffie!" Cid shouted as he leapt at the old man and brought the wrench down hard on the black armour, the clang of metal on metal filled the air and the wrench shook out of Cids hand. The old man looked down at the small dent on his shoulder and frowned slightly. Cid became aware that Yuffie was back on her feet. Yuffie threw the conformer directly at the old mans head, seeing this the old man held up his hand, palm outstretched. A white barrier sprung up before him and the conformer ricochet off it, although the barrier shattered from the impact. The old man was impressed, he hadn't expected such a powerful throw from so small a girl, he wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating her again. Cid was clutching at his left hand, his middle finger was probably broken from his earlier attack. Yuffie caught the conformer with practised ease and spin around for another attack when she noticed the air around her seemed to stir. She watched as a small tornado suddenly appeared and swallowed her for a brief moment, then everything went black. Cid watched as Yuffie was engulfed in a tornado-like attack and thrown backwards, she tumbled along the grass for a few seconds before coming to a stop, she didn't seem to be moving. Cid threw himself at the old man, who seemed quite pleased with his work.

"You bastard!" Cid growled as he punched the old man in the stomach with as much force as possible, bruising his knuckles badly as he did so but ignoring it. The old man swung a large hand rather slowly, which Cid ducked under, he brought his foot up, it was a clumsy blow but it had power behind it. The old man took an involuntary step backwards, he was getting tired of this game. Before Cid could do anything else, a large metal clad fist hit him in the centre of the chest. Cid became aware of himself spinning slightly in the air, until a crash beneath him and a sudden jolt of pain made him aware of his surroundings again. Garland, the old man, looked at his two opponents. He hadn't wanted to harm them badly, he needed information out of the pilot, Highwind. The ninja stirred as Garland walked over to the pilot, who was draped out on the hood of the strange vehicle he had been working on. A shriek of horror made him turn his head, a woman was standing in the doorway with a look of terror and concern on her face. Garland watched as she ran in front of the pilot and barred Garlands path. Shera didn't know what she was doing, only that she had to defend Cid from this assailant as best as she could.

"I have no need to further harm any of you." Garland announced, staring fixedly at the woman in front of him. "All I want is to find this Cloud Strife, as I have been advised to do."

"What do you want from him?" Shera demanded nervously. "Advised by who?"

"I was advised to seek him out, by a woman named Aeris." Garland replied.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I don't know what anyone thinks and I really, really want to improve my writing! To much detail? Not enough Detail? please tell me what you think and I'll try my best to change the way I write to make as many people as possible happy, I really will!

I know, I stole a comment from Red Dwarf: "Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast!" :D


End file.
